One Shotter
One Shotter (ー発屋, ̄Wanshottā) is an A-Class rank 22 professional hero for the Hero Association. Appearance He wears a jacket that has OneShot written across the arm and a turtleneck sweater underneath. He has a bandoleer wrapped across his chest that carries ammunition for his gun. A mechanical eye patch covers his right eye. Personality One Shotter appears to be a mostly level-headed, pretty average guy. He often has a vacant or tired expression on his face. When going to assault the Monster Assocation, he worries about the hostage and sympathizes with him for being a high profile target as the son of a rich family. In the heat of battle he maintains a cold and confident face for the most part. He is very observant on the battlefield and immediately noticed the monster sniper on the other roof and was able to react to the monster sneaking up behind him. However, when things go south for him he loses his cool and without his sniper, he acts very scared, as seen when he panicked at a monster running toward him. He appears to have bad luck with his gun jamming, which causes him the most stress. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Association Arc He is one of the heroes recruited as backups to the main Monster Association strike team. He killed a monster that tried to shoot Twin Tail and several monsters that tried to ambush him. He runs behind Puri-puri Prisoner when his gun jammed just to get attacked by another monster, but he is saved by Green. Abilities and Powers One Shotter is an A-Class hero and so, has a reasonable fighting potential. He has a very keen eye for shooting and was able to kill a monster sniper with a single shot to the head. Fighting Style Expert Marksman: One Shotter is a very advanced and experienced marksman, being able to kill a monster sniper on the roof with a single shot. He is not only adept in long-range shooting, but he is also able to eliminate several monsters with both head-shots and heart-shots. He is a good shooter at close and long range. Enhanced Reflexes: '''Being an A-class hero, he has rather impressive reflexes. One Shotter was able to react to a monster attacking from behind and kill him in a single shot. Equipment '''Barrett M95: A long .50 Caliber sniper rifle that stretches across more than half of One Shotter's body. The gun is prone to jam in the most crucial moment, causing him to be powerless and has to take cover from powerful heroes to save himself. Mechanical Eye Patch: This eye patch is presumably used to help him aim with his gun. It is highly possible the mechanical eye patch significantly increases his firing accuracy to superhuman feats, as he was somehow able to shoot a monster coming behind him in the center of its head without even looking. Bandoleer: His bandoleer carries ammunition. Major Battles Trivia * His Hero's name is based on the principle of sniper One Shot, One Kill. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:A-Class Category:Human Category:Male Category:Marksman Category:Article stubs Category:Manga Original